Pato a la Naranja
by Naleeh
Summary: El garito de Urahara abre todos los días del año. Esta navidad no va a ser diferente. Y si alguien quiere cenar pato, habrá que matarlo primero. ¿Podrás hacerlo o la tentación te obligará a devolverlo a su charca? [JintaYuzu] R


_**He aquí una idea relámpago plasmada en uno de esos pocos ratos de paz que tengo últimamente...**_

_**Va para ti Faith!

* * *

**_

**PATO A LA NARANJA**

Navidad. Volvía a ser navidad.

Hacía frío, sí. Mucho frío.

El tiempo perfecto para estar dentro de casa comiendo turrón, pegado como una lapa al brasero, viendo cualquier programa basura que echaran por televisión. Eso es, dentro de casa calentito, desperdiciando el tiempo libre vencido a la vagancia.

Pensándolo bien, incluso podría haber estado haciendo algo de provecho. Algo así como los deberes, o a una mala fregar los cacharros de después de comer, o barrer el suelo, limpiar el polvo... Obviamente, dentro de casa con la calefacción a tope.

En definitiva: cualquier cosa habría estado muchísimo mejor que lo que le había tocado hacer justo en ese instante...

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO BICHARRACO!"

Como era de esperar, no le hizo caso.

El sonido de su voz sólo sirvió para que aquel abominable ser emplumado, también conocido como "pato", volara hasta la otra punta del jardín.

Por suerte el animal tenía las puntas de las alas cortadas y estaba gordo, así que lo máximo que podía hacer era brincar de forma espasmódica como lo hacen las gallinas.

_Sí, eso es lo que era... Un puto gallina que se negaba a aceptar la hora de su muerte._

Tan rojo de ira como su pelo, Jinta, volvió a darse la vuelta y avanzó hacia el pajarraco con sumo cuidado y de puntillas. Aquella cacería se estaba prolongando demasiado y tenía tanto los dedos de las manos, como los de los pies totalmente congelados. Por el bien de sus extremidades, esta vez no fallaría...

El pato estaba de espaldas a él, emitiendo su _cuac-cuac_ jadeante y preocupado.

_¡Oh sí! Aquel iba a ser su último cuac-cuac... Ya podía disfrutarlo porque en menos de tres, dos, uno..._

"¡MIERDA!"

El pato volvió a jugársela, saltando por encima suyo y cagándole toda la chaqueta.

Mierda... Y nunca mejor dicho.

"¡TE VOY A MATAR!" -le gritó.

Aquello no era una amenaza. Era un hecho. Ese maldito bicho iba a ir directo al horno.

La verdad que no comprendía porqué no podían haber encargado la cena...

_Eso es muy caro_. - Le había dicho Urahara.

_Los productos frescos son de mejor calidad_- le había explicado Yoruichi.

_Es tu trabajo_. - Le había recordado Tesai.

En resumidas cuentas: No libraba ni en navidad, estaba destinado a joderse de frío, tratando de atrapar a un pato cagado de miedo, romperle el cuello y para colmo detestaba la carne de ave.

Pero ese año se lo comería. Tan sólo para regocijarse en su hazaña. Disfrutaría como un loco desplumándolo lentamente. No tenía ni idea con quién se la estaba jugando.

Por enésima vez aquella tarde, volvió a abalanzarse sobre él. En esta ocasión, el animal le pego sus patosos movimientos, tropezó y cayó de bruces... Pero con tan buena suerte que chafó al pájaro con su cuerpo reteniéndolo en el suelo.

"¡TE ATRAPÉ!" -exclamó el chico victorioso, cogiendo al endemoniado por el pescuezo sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Comenzó a zarandearlo, y un montón de plumas se esparcieron en el aire como copos de nieve.

"¡Ja¿Quién no debió escaparse de la cocina¿Quién va a sufrir las consecuencias?" - canturreaba al tiempo que iba de un lado para otro dando saltitos.

Este peculiar baile, lo hacía parecer un pequeño diablo fugado del infierno, encargado de atormentar a las almas condenadas. Tan sólo le faltaba el tridente.

"¿Jinta-kun?"

Se quedó clavado en el sitio al escuchar aquella voz.

No podía ser... Era...

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y efectivamente: allí estaba.

Con un bonito vestido de terciopelo azul claro que la hacía más suave y adorable que el mejor de los peluches. Su cara perfecta. Su pelo brillaba como el oro a la luz de aquel atardecer. La rodeaban plumas blancas que caían a su alrededor lenta y delicadamente. Una visión divina. Sin lugar a dudas un ángel.

"Jinta- kun... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" -repitió entonces, señalando con pueril inocencia el animal que aún sujetaba por el cuello.

El chico observó de reojo al ave antes de que comenzara a subir la temperatura de una forma alarmante. Ya no le dolían ni los pies, ni las manos. Ya no hacía frío. Ya no era invierno... Aquella niña siempre traía la primavera.

"Pues... Verás..." -tartamudeó torpemente, volviendo a mirar a su emplumado compañero como esperando a que le chivara lo que debía contestar.

Pero el pato ni hablaba su idioma, ni estaba por la labor de querer colaborar después de haber sido retenido de semejantes maneras.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" -terminó por decirle, en un tono bastante brusco.

"¡Ah!" -sonrió la chica. - "Verás..." -comenzó, acercándose a él y sacando un papel arrugado del bolsillo del abrigo.

Jinta tragó saliva, notando que el rubor de sus mejillas se hacía más intenso a cada paso de ella.

"Mi padre quiere que cenemos pato a la naranja hoy... ¡Pero este año seremos seis¡No tenemos suficientes ingredientes!" -se exaltó, como si estuviera hablando de la última batalla librada con un _menos grande_. - "Y bueno... Vosotros siempre estáis abiertos y..."

No hizo falta que siguiera, el chico le arrebató la nota con la mano que le quedaba libre y marchó al interior de la tienda. Con la vista fija en el suelo y por su puesto, rojo como un tomate.

"¡Gracias Jinta-kun!" -le dijo Yuzu, echando a caminar tras suyo.

El chico leyó la nota mientras buscaba los ingredientes, ignorando por completo los graznidos del pato que todavía pendía cabeza abajo.

_50 gramos de aceite de oliva_

_8 naranjas _

_50 gramos de mantequilla _

_Sal y pimienta _

Bien, ya estaba todo. Lo metió en una bolsa, y sin articular palabra se la tendió a la pequeña Kurosaki.

"¿Y cuánto es?" -sonrió ella de oreja a oreja.

"Tskk... Nada. Hoy es navidad." -le respondió el otro, aún con la cara encendida.

"¿De verdad?" -inquirió ella maravillada.

_Pero qué bonita e ingenua era..._

"De verdad..." -contestó él.

"¡Muchísimas Gracias!" -exclamó tirándosele al cuello para abrazarlo. - "¡Feliz Navidad a ti también!"

Este gesto lo pilló tan desprevenido, que soltó el animal que retenía con la mano izquierda y volvió a escaparse por el interior de la tienda.

"¡MIERDA¡EL PATO!" -se escandalizó el chico, apartando a la niña y echando a correr tras él.

Éste, al verlo otra vez en modo _niño agresor enemigo de los animales_, saltó a los brazos de la chica para resguardarse.

Jinta se detuvo en seco al ver con quién acababa de irse el muy canalla.

"Oi- Jinta-kun¿Por qué te pones así?" -luego acarició al animalillo. - "Es sólo un patito... Muy guapo." -añadió mirándolo risueña.

_Lo que faltaba... El pato le parecía guapo_. _Si estaba más gordo que un tocino de 500kg..._

"¡Un momento!" -reparó finalmente. - "¿No irás a matarlo para cenar, verdad?" -se escandalizó, totalmente horrorizada con la idea.

Las pupilas del chico se contrajeron al oírla, y un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo.

_¿Y ahora qué se suponía tenía que contestarle¡Iba a pensar que era un asesino¡Jamás volvería por allí! Con lo fina y delicada que era ella, lo aborrecería y... ¡ARRG! No podía permitir que pasara._

"Por supuesto que no." -contestó todo convencido.

_Tan sólo era una mentira piadosa. No estaba preparada para afrontar el duro golpe de la realidad. En cuanto se fuera, el pato iría de cabeza al horno... Pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo. _

"Entonces... ¿Por qué lo perseguías de esa forma?" -insistió.

El pajarraco también lo miró, totalmente de acuerdo con la niña.

"Porque... Se torció el ala y... Lo hemos estado cuidando. Pero ya está mejor."-mintió de nuevo.

"¿Ya está mejor¿Y te lo vas a quedar de mascota?"

"No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo soltaré en el estanque."

Cada vez la mentira se iba haciendo más y más grande. Crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso, como una bola de nieve rodante por la ladera de una montaña.

"¡Ah!" -exclamó ella. "¿Podré acompañarte a soltarlo¿Podré¿Verdad que puedo ir contigo a soltarlo Jinta-kun?"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Que si podré ir a soltarlo contigo... ¡Al estanque!" -le repitió emocionadísima con la idea.

"Pero..." -comenzó, sin saberle muy bien cómo decirle que no sin defraudarla. - "En realidad no..."

La chica se le acercó peligrosamente.

"Por favor... ¿Podré ir contigo? Por favor Jinta-kun... Te prometo que no seré ninguna molestia."

"Bueno, vale..."

_¿Pero qué es lo que acababa de decir¡¿Bueno, vale¿Qué dos palabras eran esas¡Aquel animal debía morir¡Y no solo eso! No podían soltarlo. Si lo soltaban se quedaban sin cena y él sin cabeza porque Urahara o Tesai lo mandarían directo a la guillotina._

_¿Pero quién iba a decirle que no a ella¡Nadie en su sano juicio! Por ella valía la pena morir mil veces. Su sonrisa se anteponía a cualquier tortura._

_Al menos podría engañarla yendo a soltar otro pato... Otro día..._

_Sí, eso era. Compraría otro ejemplar gordo y estúpido, de sus mismas características e irían los dos juntos a soltarlo al estanque. Ellos dos solos... En el estanque..._

_Serían unas estupendas vacaciones._

"¡Genial¿Verdad que podemos ir ahora?"

"Sí..." -contestó él como un autómata, aún preso de sus fantasías.

Obviamente, no se percató de que lo había hecho hasta que ella volvió a lanzársele al cuello encantada con la idea, y el pato decidió anidar en su cabeza.

* * *

Aquello estaba mal. No, estaba fatal.

Había abandonado el puesto de trabajo, la tienda a merced de cualquier cliente que pagara con dinero... por ir a soltar la cena del día de navidad a un estanque que probablemente tendría cuatro dedos de hielo. Pero no importaba.

Con un poco de suerte Ururu saldría de su trance catatonico al averiguar que Santa Claus no existía y le relevaría el puesto.

Pensándolo bien esa opción era más que improbable: imposible.

Y más imposible era que saliera vivo de esa.

_¡ARRG¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dijo que sí? _

"No te preocupes, Jinta-kun." -le sonrió la niña que marchaba delante suyo con el pato en brazos. - "Volveremos pronto para que puedas ir a jugar con los regalos."

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Si es que era preciosa... Cómo no iba a tenerla contenta. _

"No tengo prisa." -le informó con total convencimiento. Y era cierto. No quería regresar a la tienda. Lo suyo sería volver para morir... De regalitos y jugar, un menos cinco.

Tras un largo caminar, que duró cerca de veinte minutos dado que el pato se ponía a graznar como si lo fueran a matar, cada vez que el chico intentaba acercarse (Vete a saber de dónde se habría sacado la idea el animal). Finalmente llegaron a su destino: El estanque...

Que curiosamente no estaba con dos palmos de hielo, pero sí con dos palmos de basura. ¡Ah! La magia de la sociedad moderna.

"¡Ya estás en casa Roberto!"

"¿Roberto?" - preguntó Jinta con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sí." -contestó ella risueña, acomodando al bicho entre las latas y bolsas flotantes. - "¿Verdad que le queda bien?"

"Es un nombre... Extraño."

"Los animales tienen nombres extraños." -aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros. - "Lo raro sería que le llamáramos Yuki, o... Shiro-chan o algo así."

"Es verdad, a ese bicho no podríamos ponerle el nombre de una persona. No se lo merece."

"No seas así, Jinta-kun..." -le dijo, mientras se agachaba junto a la orilla para ver como Roberto se alejaba chapoteando.

Él se la quedó mirando por unos instantes y luego se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

Los dos observando aquel pequeño estanque sin nadie más alrededor. Sólo él, ella y el pato.

No podía creerse que hubiera conseguido alejarse tanto del mundo. Era algo totalmente impensable. Jamás habría imaginado que pasaría parte del día de navidad a solas con esa niña. El mejor regalo que podrían haberle concedido en aquellas fechas.

Una lástima que los minutos pasaran tan deprisa y el sol se escondiera tan temprano. Porque les tocaría regresar...

Entonces ella pronunció las temidas palabras:

"Será mejor que volvamos." - habó, cogiendo su bolsa de la compra.

"¿Tan pronto?" -protestó el chico.

"Es que hace frío. Estaremos mejor en casa."

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Un poco sí..." -confesó ella.

Jinta estuvo a punto de quitarse la chaqueta y tendérsela como había visto hacer en tantas películas pero... Se acordó que el maldito pato se la había cagado a base de bien. Y no estaba dispuesto a que su diosa se paseara por la ciudad con _eso _en la manga. Ya era lamentable que tuviera que estar sentada con él en ese momento. Todo por culpa de Roberto.

"Ven..." -le dijo, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y acercándola hacia si.

Quizá ése remedio era mucho peor que lo de la chaqueta, ya que el repentino azoramiento de sus mejillas era comparable con la luz de un semáforo. Y por si fuera poco, estaba seguro de que Yuzu se había dado cuenta. Aunque por lo visto, a ella no pareció importarle.

Comenzó a frotarle los hombros y espalda enérgicamente para que entrara en calor. Era tan suave... Y desprendía un aroma tan agradable... Podría haberse quedado así para el resto de la eternidad.

"Gracias..." -contestó la niña con timidez, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

No pudo sostener aquella mirada y tuvo que desviar la suya hacia otro lado. Era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca y... Lo observaba de aquella manera.

"Estoy mejor." -sonrió. - "¿Merendamos?" - propuso, sacando una de las naranjas de la bolsa y ofreciéndosela al chico.

"Pero... ¿No las necesitas para la cena?" -inquirió el, arqueando una ceja.

La chica dejó escapar una leve risa.

"Es justo. Acabas de quedarte sin pato, así que no importa que nosotros no tengamos naranjas."

El chico enrojeció hasta las orejas.

_Eso significaba que... ¿Sabía que Roberto iba a ser la cena¿Y por qué demonios había actuado de esa manera¿Se estaba riendo de él?_

_No... De lo contrario no lo estaría invitando a merendar... ¿O sí?_

Yuzu terminó de quitarle la piel a la naranja y se la tendió al chico.

"Come." -le dijo divertida. - "Estoy segura de que tienes hambre."

Él la miró muy serio antes de tomar la fruta.

"Yuzu... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

La niña lo miró intensamente; por primera vez deshaciéndose de su sonrisa infantil.

"Porque quería darte las gracias."

"¿Las gracias? Si siempre me estás dando las gracias."

"Sí..." -corroboró, bajando su vista al suelo. - "Pero esta vez es por lo cómo te portas... Conmigo."

Jinta volvió a ponerse tan rojo como su pelo, aunque esta vez, la cara de Yuzu también hacía juego con él.

Volvió a ofrecerle la fruta que esta vez cogió de buena gana. Y así se quedaron un buen rato más, hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo. Comiendo naranjas, conversando tonterías y con una nueva sensación en sus corazones.

* * *

"¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO DE QUE SE HA ESCAPADO?" -bramó Tesai, propinándole un buen puñetazo a la encimera de la cocina, que hizo saltar las sartenes y todas las perolas.

Jinta comenzó a tiritar, y no precisamente de frío. Ahora se encontraba en la casa.

Ya sabía él que la cosa no iba a terminar bien en absoluto...

"Pfff... No te sulfures." -lo calmó Yoruichi, que entraba en ese momento en la habitación. - "Tampoco podríamos preparar pato a la naranja porque han desaparecido las últimas que quedaban en la tienda."

"Y nos las han debido de robar porque tampoco hay dinero en la caja registradora..." -prosiguió Urahara, haciendo una de sus estelares apariciones, abanico en mano.

_El chico se creyó morir. Estaba increíblemente blanco... Él al fin y al cabo era el encargado de la tienda aquel día y..._

"Jinta..." -comenzó Kisuke con esa voz melosa que tanto temía. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que él era una buena persona, sin embargo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Nada bueno, de hecho.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, listo para recibir su merecido...

"Sí, señor yo..." -comenzó a excusase tembloroso.

"¿Serás tan amable de encargar unas pizzas, verdad?" -concluyó el hombre.

Jinta abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente incrédulo.

"¿Qué?" -se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos como platos.

_¿Encargar unas pizzas¿Había oído bien?_

"¡Perfecto!" -exclamó Yoruichi. - "La mía que tenga extra de atún." -canturreó mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina.

O bien la navidad tenía la capacidad de cambiar el corazón de las personas y los incitaba a hacer cosas sin mucho sentido, o aquel era sin lugar a dudas su mayor día de suerte.

_Aquella noche, la familia Kurosaki también cenó pizza._

**FIN

* * *

**

_**JUAS! XDDDDD ¡Pero qué fic más chorras he escrito! De nuevo otro oneshot escrito de una sentada! XD Estas cosas me pasan por estudiar... **_

_**SÍ! Sigo con los malditos exámenes que no terminaré hasta el 24 de Junio! Toma ya! Me queda cacho.**_

_**Esto... Este es el primer JintaYuzu de todo ffnet. Un experimento más que nada... Para que Faith se pusiera contenta y me hiciera icons XD **_

_**Ainss... Ahora es el momento de que os riáis de mí, del fic y sobre todo de Roberto, y me deis vuestra opinión con un REVIEW!**_

_**P.S: El último capi de morir está en proceso. No me olvido...

* * *

**_

**REVIEW PLIS**


End file.
